The Game Has Only Just Begun
by Seito
Summary: "Yuuri ! I'm home!" Silence. Victor blinked, before his blood grew cold. There pinned to the wall was piece of Yuuri's favorite jacket held in place by a knife. The gleam of moonlight reflected off the golden ring, Yuuri's engagement ring tied to the end of the fabric. Cut into the wall, letters jagged and crooked, a note: 'We have your fiancée, Agent King.' (Spy!AU)


Victor whistled to himself, a light skip in his step as he spun his keyring around his finger. He had gotten off from work early and couldn't wait to surprise his fiancée. A grin broke out on his face as the thought of his beautiful Yuuri, all sleepy and alone in bed. He would be so surprised to see that Victor had come back a day early (barely hours after their last phone call.)

Sometimes Victor hated that his job took him so far away from Yuuri and so often as well, but he did love it and Yuuri never begrudge him of it. (If only Victor could convince him to join him then they could travel the world together, but Yuuri always looked at him with an exasperated but fond expression and said he enjoyed working at the bookstore. One day.)

So, Victor would settle for a week-long vacation with his lovely, amazing Yuuri. All he had to do was convince Yuuri that just a tiny trip to Paris was completely doable and that Phichit and Kenjirou had already agreed to cover Yuuri's shifts at the bookstore, there was no need to worry. The tickets had been bought, hidden in a box of Yuuri's favorite chocolate. Victor smiled, bursting with happiness.

The door click open. Victor couldn't suppress his grin as he crept quietly into the house. He kept his footsteps light and silent. As he reached the master bedroom, Victor threw open the door. "Yuuri~! I'm home!"

Silence.

Victor blinked, before his blood grew cold. The box of chocolates fell out of his hands. He reached for phone, hitting speed dial.

There pinned to the wall was piece of Yuuri's favorite jacket held in place by a knife. The gleam of moonlight reflected off the golden ring, Yuuri's engagement ring tied to the end of the fabric. Cut into the wall, letters jagged and crooked, a note: _'We have your fiancée, Agent King.'_

"Chris," Victor said. "I need your help. Someone has kidnapped Yuuri."

Victor turned on his heel, shutting the door behind him. Someone was going to pay for this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Someone actually kidnapped Katsudon?" Yuri said, surveying the numerous of screens in front of him. They displayed footage around Victor and Yuuri's house, showing a black van that had driven up to driveway and hauling an unconscious Yuuri into the trunk.

"YUUURRRIIIII!"

Yuri twitched, before turning to aim a kick to Victor's head. "You fucking idiot! Stop crying!" he shouted.

Victor merely ducked and buried himself back into the couch. Yuri scowled, fed up by Victor's antics. This was the organization's best agent? It was all Katsudon's fault. Before the two met god knows where, Victor had been the best agent, cool and collected, a perfect mission record and a reputation for getting the job done, regardless of the odds. Every agent in the organization had wanted to be like him.

Then Victor met Katsudon and that was it. Victor was instantly smitten and since then Yuri had to tolerate the listening to Victor go on and on about how amazing Yuuri was and that stars were hung in his eyes. Thousands of bad poems and Victor slumped over desks, sullenly picking at flowers, "He does love me, He doesn't love me" and endless loops of love songs, playing over and over again.

It was so horrible. Then somehow, Katsudon actually agreed to date Victor. If anything, it got worse. Infuriatingly, Victor continued on with his perfect mission record (if anything he completed them even faster now so that he could come home sooner to spend time with Yuuri).

"Don't be so hard on Victor, Yuri," Chris said, walking in. "It is the love of his life."

"I can't believe someone would take him!" Victor all but wailed.

Chris patted Victor on the shoulder. "We'll find him," Chris said.

"This is the mighty Agent King," Yuri said, pointing at Victor. "Our best agent, reduced to this."

"Well, it is Yuuri," Otabek said as he entered the room, clearly amused. "Everyone likes Yuri."

Every agent had, under the disguise of being a friend of Victor's, had gone to meet Yuri at his bookstore job and nearly everyone came smitten by the soft-hearted man. Even Yuri who hissed like a wet cat couldn't fight the Yuuri Effect.

It turned out, that yes Victor was not being overdramatic. Yuuri really was kind, gentle and nice to just about everyone. No one could believe that Victor had actually gotten such a nice and normal boy to actually agree to marry him. (Based off the paperwork, Yuuri had been read into the barest details of what exactly was Victor's job as a spy, knew exactly what Victor did for a living and the knowledge that Victor had probably killed before AND still agreed to marry him.)

Yuri predictably flipped his middle finger at his partner.

"Found them!" Mila shouted, running into the briefing room, waving a set of papers. Everyone snapped to attention, waiting on her to continue. "We traced it back to the drug cartel that Victor dismantled last month."

Victor frowned.

"They slipped up and used a credit card before the kidnapping. Georgi ran through listing and we have a probable location. Director Yavok has given the all clear for us to move out. He's authorized all means of force," Mila said.

Yavok, Victor's father, utterly adored his future son-in-law so it wasn't a complete surprise.

Victor stood, adjusted his cuffs and smoothed out his suit. His emotions wiped away, his face perfectly stoic and fully focused. Gone was the dramatic, over the top Victor who was worried his fiancée and there stood, in his place was the level headed and cold Agent King.

"Let's go," Victor said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, casting the quiet, empty docks in soft oranges. Victor slipped into the area, weaving behind the large stacks of crates and barrels, approaching the seemingly abandoned warehouse where Yuuri was being held. He signaled an all clear to Chris, waiting for his partner to catch up. A black dot in the sky hover, Mila was their eyes in the sky. Yuri and Otabek following close behind Chris; the four of them armed to the teeth.

Victor and Chris darted to the door. Victor counted down on his fingers before Chris kicked down the door and the four of them poured in.

It was a bloodbath.

"What the fucking hell?!" Yuri shouted.

Five bodies were unconscious on the ground, their limbs bent in ways that should not be possible for the human body. A pool of blood was beginning form from the various wounds inflicted on them.

There in the center of the room, standing over a sixth unconscious body was Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Victor abandoned all his sensibilities and practically flew across the room to his fiancée.

Yuuri startled, surprised to see him. "Victor?" he asked, fixing his glasses before Victor tackled him in a hug.

"Are you hurt?" Victor asked, pulling away and patting Yuuri down. He frowned, touching Yuuri's cut lip.

Yuuri flushed, eyes darting to the side. "N-no. Not too badly."

"No, seriously. What the hell?" Yuri shouted. Chris looked bemused and Otabek raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Did you take all of these men down, Yuuri?" Chris asked.

Yuuri flushed, waving his arms.

"Get down!" Otabek suddenly shouted, spotted the next wave of reinforcements entering through the backside. Yuri and Chris both dropped down into a stance to take fire.

The first shot was not fired was not by their enemies, nor by the four agents. No, the first shot fired by Yuuri who had reached into Victor's jacket for his spare gun.

The nameless goon crumbled to the ground, dead.

Yuuri frowned, annoyed. "They keep coming back like cockroaches," he said. He handed Victor his glasses. "Hold this for me, Vitya," he said. He slicked back his hair with hand and darted forward.

Yelps filled the air as the group of ten men, crumbled one by one. Yuuri dodged the bullets being fired at him, leaping over the first one to kick the second one in the face before back spring to shoot the first. His nimble hands filched a knife from the third to stab the fourth, pulling out to send a river of blood to the ground.

Yuuri ducked, rolling away from another barrage of bullets and threw the knife at the third's throat. He took careful aim and three instant headshots as five, six and seven fell like puppets whose strings were cut. Yuuri licked his lips as the remaining three men took a step back.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, gun wavering.

Yuri frowned. "You really should do better background check your potential victims. Douse yourself in cold water and repent!"

The last three men fell to the ground, dead in an instant.

"What the hell?!" Yuri shouted once again. "How can Katsudon do that?!"

"Yuuri!" Victor cheered, wrapping him up in another hug, ignoring that Yuuri was covered head to toe in blood.

"Did… Yuuri just say 'Douse yourself in cold water and repent'?" Chris asked, tapping his chin in thought.

"Wasn't that catchphrase of the assassin that Victor was chasing all over the world five years ago?" Otabek asked.

"What the hell?!" Yuri exploded. "KING, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO ACE, THE ASSASSIN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ARREST FIVE YEARS AGO?!"

"They're ignoring you," Otabek pointed out.

Yuri twitched as Victor continued to spin an exasperated but fond Yuuri around, spewing all sorts of lovely-dovely nonsense. He shot at them, none of them hitting their mark as Victor and Yuuri waltzed around the bullets.

"Yuratchka," Yuuri scolded lightly.

"Oh no," Yuri hissed. "You do not get to scold me about this! When were you going to mention that you were Ace?!"

Yuuri, at least, had the decency to blush. "I wasn't exactly trying to hide," he mumbled, looking away from Yuri's glare.

"The paintball competition," Chris said, light bulb dawning.

"The dance contest," Otabek continued, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All the times Victor showed with roses for our mission," Chris commiserated.

"And the reason why his first gift to Yuuri was a knife set." Otabek added.

"It makes so much sense now," Chris said.

Yuri hissed and jumped at Victor with a high kick. Victor playfully blocked it. "Thank you for volunteering to clean up, Yurio."

"Do it yourself you idiot!"

Victor laughed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. "We have a plane to catch!"

"We do?" Yuuri asked.

"I bought us tickets to Paris."

Yuuri scrunched his nose, taking back his glasses from Victor. "I'm not going anywhere until I have shower. I'm covered in blood."

"YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuri shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Repeat that again?" Yavok ordered.

Chris chuckled and Otabek sighed. Yuri merely hissed and repeated. "Katsudon is fucking Ace, the assassin Victor was supposed to arrest five years ago."

"And where are Victor and Yuuri?" Yavok asked. Five agents left this office to rescue his future son-in-law and only four returned.

"Paris," Mila said, scrolling on her phone. She turned it around to show that Victor's Instagram account had updated with a picture of the Eiffel tower.

"Why Paris?" Yavok asked.

"Because it's the most romantic place on earth," Otabek said.

"Because they can't go more than five minutes without acting like a lovesick pair of fools," Yuri said.

"Because Victor hasn't shut up about this trip in over a month," Chris said.

"Because they love each other very much," Mila said.

Yavok sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Of course," Yavok said.

"What are you going to do about this?" Mila asked.

Yavok rested his elbows on his desk, contemplating. "Nothing," he said finally. "As far as the world is concerned, the assassin known as Ace is dead." He glanced at the picture he had of Yuuri and Victor on his desk. "Vitya knows how to pick them… at least now we know that Yuuri can take care of himself."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Victor!"

Victor merely purred, burrowing his cold nose into the back of Yuuri's neck. It was a large sign of trust on Yuuri's part to let Victor so close to his back. Yuuri merely sighed, leaning back into Victor's embrace.

"How do you think they're handling the news of who I am?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuri's probably throwing a fit, Chris is amused, Otabek and Mila don't really care, and Yavok is still over the moon that you agreed to marry me," Victor said with a smirk.

"And if they don't like it?" Yuuri asked with a touch of worry. He turned around to face Victor, looping his arms around Victor's neck.

"Then we'll leave. There's a world as a playground for them to chase us," Victor said. He lifted Yuuri's hand to kiss his knuckles. "It won't matter as long as I'm by your side."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This didn't turn out quite like how I wanted, but I enjoyed the silliness of it. Haha. I hoped you like it.

Based off this post. seitosokusha#.#tumblr#.#com#/post/160545216318/i-wanted-to-send-this-to-you-since-this-is


End file.
